


Virtual Lure

by haruka



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook games are dangerous for someone with Philippe's obsessive personality.</p><p>Written for Michiru's request for Shotaro/Philippe in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Lure

Virtual Lure (Kamen Rider W)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Philippe, I need you to do a look-up for our case," Shotaro said as he walked over to the table where his young partner was seated. He paused when he realized that Philippe was glued to the monitor of a laptop, working the mouse and keys in tandem. "What is THAT?!"

"A computer," Philippe replied absently.

"I know WHAT it is!" Shotaro snapped. "What is it doing here?! We don't need computers in this agency! I'm a hard-boiled detective --"

"Half-boiled."

Shotaro ran a hand over his face. "I don't want a computer here," he said firmly. "They're distracting and addictive --"

"That's absurd," Philippe replied, then turned to him with a sly look. "More importantly, I'll bet you've never heard of the game called Fishville, Shotaro."

"The what?"

"This!" Philippe pointed proudly at the screen. Shotaro leaned over and saw an image of an aquarium. There were dozens of pretty fish gliding back and forth in front of the colourful coral, plants, and decorations.

"I can buy and sell them, feed them, give them love --"

"Love?!"

"Yes," Philippe pointed at the heart emblem. "I get rewards for that, but first I have to feed them so the rewards will be greater."

"Could you at least stop long enough to do the look-up for the case?!"

"Oh look!" Philippe's face lit up. "Someone put a baby seahorse up for adoption! I hope I'm not too late to get it!" He clicked on the mouse quickly.

"Philippe, we have a case and I need your research!" Shotaro pulled him up out of the chair, but Philippe strained toward the laptop.

"But the seahorse! And the feeding! And the LOVE!"

"What I'd love is to use Trigger on whoever invented computers," Shotaro grumbled as he dragged the resisting teenager away from the irresistible lure of virtual fish.

\--

(2010)

Kamen Rider W belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
